Muñeca de cristal
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: Cuando adoptas un bebé en el posible problema que podrias pensar sería cómo decirle que es adoptada. Nunca imaginarías que accidentalmente podrías haber adoptado una mitad vampiro mitad humana y mucho menos que la buscan. Cullen humanos. EdxB. AxJ. EmxR. OOC.
1. Prefacio

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Prefacio**

La noche en Forks era pacífica, todos dormían con una profunda tranquilidad que resultaba ser reconfortante, la luna brillaba más que cualquier otra noche y las estrellas parecían pequeños diamantes incrustados en el oscuro cielo. Una noche maravillosa, en la que parecía brillar la esperanza; pero en el corazón del bosque, internada en los arboles y la fría tierra, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos castaños esperando que su sufrimiento terminara y deseando que su pequeño bebé, que era el responsable de su pronta muerte estuviera protegido y en un futuro fuera feliz, sus pensamientos, volcados hacia la pequeña personita que desgarraba su vientre para salir a la superficie.

—Hermana —susurró la mujer débilmente.

—No hagas más esfuerzo —suplicó.

—Cuida de mi bebé —le pidió ignorando su petición y tratando de entregarle el pequeño bulto en sus brazos que estaba demasiado quieto, escuchando la conversación, como si la comprendiera.

—Yo no cuidaré al monstruo que te arrancó la vida —replicó con enojo mientras hacia un gesto despectivo al pequeño bebé.

—Por favor, puedes darlo en adopción pero no lo abandones, asegúrate que su familia adoptiva lo amé como yo lo hubiera amado —le imploró abrazando a la pequeña contra su cuerpo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Vas a vivir, no me puedes decir lo contrario, ¿qué pasara con nuestros padres? Tienes una vida por delante —le dijo llorando.

—El hombre que me importaba se fue, no he averiguado que es, pero ahora creo que nunca lo sabré, solo sé que esa pequeña criaturita no tiene la culpa de los errores de él, ¿lo cuidarás cierto? —le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo haré —le prometió vacilante y al fin tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—Te extrañaré mi hermosa Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan, el nombre perfecto para mi hermosa niña —susurró la mujer quien luchaba por tener unos minutos más de vida —. Nunca te olvides de mí, hermana, espero que seas feliz y encuentres el verdadero amor, no dejándote llevar por la belleza superficial como yo lo hice —dijo en un suspiro —. Siempre te recordaré hermana, recuérdalo Carmen —. Observó a la pequeña bebé por última vez para caer en la inconsciencia.

—Te prometo que te recordare, toda la vida —aseguró —, nunca te olvidare Renée.

Observó a la pequeña bebé que ahora dormía en sus brazos, dándose cuenta que era verdad, la pequeña poseía una belleza increíble, sus pestaña eran largas, su piel blanca como la nieve y sorprendentemente caliente y suave mientras que sus labios eran de un adorable rosa. Pero aún con todo aquello no podía quedarse con ella, no después de haber presenciado cómo había nacido, quitándole la vida a su única hermana que tanto quería, fue entonces cuando decidió darla en adopción.

* * *

Confieso que no comprendo como puede estar Veritoxs beteando tantos capítulos cuando yo ya me cansé de publicarlos. Pero está bien, todo sea por actualizar mas rápido. Prefacio beteado y publicado. Iniciamos la Fase Beta de este fic.

Para más información pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews!

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	2. La indicada

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Esme POV**

— ¡Mami, mami, mami! Hoy llegará mi nueva hermanita, ¿verdad? —me preguntó mi pequeño Edward con entusiasmo entrando corriendo a la cocina.

—Sí, corazón, cuando regreses de la escuela estará aquí —aseguré y como respuesta recibí una sonrisa de su parte —. Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes Eddie.

—Sí mami —dijo para salir corriendo hacia el baño.

— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero.

— ¿De qué hablas, cariño? —cuestioné mientras acariciaba su oscuro cabello.

— ¿Hoy llegará una nueva hermanita? —solo asentí en respuesta y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa, corazón?

— ¿Ya no me quieres y por eso estas buscando otra hija? —me preguntó sollozando.

—No cariño, te quiero muchísimo, igual que voy a querer a tu nueva hermanita, y quiero a Eddie y Emmy, pero quiero otra hija para que puedas jugar con ella.

— ¿De verdad podrá jugar conmigo? —preguntó, ahora con el mismo entusiasmo que Edward.

—Por supuesto —dije y empezó a saltar alegremente.

— ¿Por qué salta Alice, mami? —dijo mi pequeño Emmett que observaba a su hermana con curiosidad.

—Tendremos una nueva hermana —respondió Alice a Emmett con alegría y este último abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿De verdad? —me preguntó con los ojos rebosantes de alegría.

—Sí —dije y se puso a saltar con Alice mientras yo solté una corta risa.

Me alegraba que mis angelitos se tomaran tan bien la noticia.

—Eddie, Allie, Emmy, es hora de que los lleve a la escuela —anunció mi esposo desde la puerta.

Los tres salieron corriendo después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Vuelvo en media hora, cielo; y después iremos al orfanato —me dijo y dejó un beso breve en mis labios.

Una vez que se marcharon subí a mi habitación y me duché para arreglarme rápidamente.

Escuché que el auto de mi esposo aparcaba adelante de la casa y bajé las escaleras apresuradamente para no demorar más tiempo, sonrió al verme tan ansiosa pero no dijo nada y me guío al interior del auto.

Estacionamos frente al orfanato de Forks minutos más tarde y nos recibió una mujer de edad avanzada pero que parecía ser muy amable.

—Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los señores Cullen —dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa, Esme —nos presentó mi esposo.

—El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Heidi —dijo para después invitarnos a pasar —. Bueno, los papeles ya han sido aprobados y tienen la autorización para adoptar, pero antes quisiera que me hablaran un poco de ustedes, ya saben, para asegurarme que a la pequeña que adopten este en buenas manos.

—Mi nombre es Esme, soy ama de casa y ex decoradora de interiores, mi esposo es un doctor muy reconocido —dije dejando evidente el orgullo en mi voz y mi esposo besó dulcemente mi mano —. Tenemos tres hijos adorables, Edward, Emmett y Alice. Edward y Alice son mellizos y tienen ocho años, ellos son los hijos de mi hermana —. Solté otro suspiro de tristeza y Carlisle pasó un brazo por mis hombros tratando de consolarme —. Mi hermana murió en el parto, mi cuñado se deprimió demasiado y yo me dediqué a cuidar de ellos, unos meses más tarde mi cuñado murió pero mientras estaba postrado en la cama me mandó llamar y me pidió que cuidara de ellos — una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla —. Fueron sus últimas palabras, me dijo que eso es lo que hubiera querido mi hermana, los adoptamos unos meses más tarde y desde entonces viven de nosotros, por supuesto que saben que somos sus tíos, pero ellos nos siguen llamando mamá y papá, son encantadores —, dije en un sollozo y después suspiré para calmarme —. Por otro lado, Emmett es el más pequeño y tiene cinco años, nació en Tennessee mientras estábamos de vacaciones —solté un suspiro esta vez de felicidad al recordarlo —. Creímos que yo no podía tener hijos y luego me enteré que estaba embarazada, mi embarazo fue de alto riesgo y el doctor me advirtió que sería el único hijo que podría tener, pero no me importó, la única idea que rondaba mi cabeza era que tendría a mi bebé así que cuando nació, me llené de felicidad —sonreí —. Nos mudamos aquí unos meses después del nacimiento de Emmett —concluí y Heidi asintió.

—Supongo que es todo, tengo entendido que quieren adoptar una niña — asentimos —, más específicamente; ¿qué edad preferirían aproximadamente? —preguntó.

—Umm... unos cuantos meses, prefiero que sea pequeña —asintió y se levantó.

—Síganme, por favor.

Caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que indicaba que era en donde se encontraban los bebés más pequeños, al abrirla había muchas hileras de cunas con colores azul y rosa respectivamente.

—Pasen —nos indicó —, los dejaré solos, volveré en unos minutos —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Me acerqué con cuidado a las cunas, los bebés eran muy lindos y adorables, algunos dormían mientras que otros lloraban, me rompía el corazón el ver llorar a esos pequeñitos. Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y después un beso en la mejilla, sonreí y retomé mi camino. Lo sabía y no lo podía negar, las pequeñas eran muy lindas pero... no eran las indicadas, lo sabía. Seguí caminando y sentí la mirada de mi esposo sobre mí, me volví hacia él y efectivamente, me estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es lo que quiero saber, cielo —dijo observándome.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —fruncí el ceño y él sonrió.

— ¿Es que tienes algún problema con los bebés? —me cuestionó divertido.

—No, ¿por qué? —pregunté y él se encogió de hombros.

—Solo preguntaba —sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Una vez más seguí caminando con Carlisle detrás de mí, recorrí toda la habitación pero sabía que ninguna era _ella,_ porque simplemente al verla lo sabría, que era la indicada para ocupar un lugar en la familia y en mi corazón, la que sería otra pequeña razón para que me levantara cada día como mis angelitos, pero, ¿en dónde estaba?

—Y bien, ¿ya saben quién será la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen? —preguntó Heidi entrando a la habitación.

—En realidad no —dije con sinceridad y decepción.

—No se preocupen, en otra habitación hay mas bebés y son muy hermosas, pero son mas pequeñitas, tienen solo semanas de nacidas —advirtió y yo asentí.

En vez de salir al pasillo se dirigió a una puerta dentro de la habitación para que al abrirla saliéramos a otra, con una sonrisa y nuevas esperanzas me dirigí a las cunas, tal y como dijo era evidente que esas criaturas eran más pequeñas e igual de lindas.

Caminé alrededor de cada una de las cunas pero una vez más sabia que ellas no eran las indicadas, ¿dónde se encontraba mi pequeña? Sabía que estaba en este orfanato pero, ¿en dónde? Seguí caminando alrededor de cada una de las cunitas sin éxito, _ella_ no estaba aquí, el sentimiento de decepción me inundó una vez más al acabar de observar a cada una de las bebés de esta habitación y no encontrarla, solté un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿No tiene una última habitación? —le pregunté a Heidi que sonrió y asintió.

Una vez más abrió otra puerta en donde había demasiado ruido causado por el llanto de los bebés, y personas de un lado a otro intentando detener el llanto de cada uno, cosa que era imposible, ya que eran demasiados.

—Es la última habitación —dijo Heidi permitiéndonos pasar.

Me acerqué a las cunas y noté que las criaturas parecían aún menores que los bebés de la habitación anterior.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen estos bebés de nacidos? —le pregunté a Heidi.

—Unos cuantos días, son los más pequeños —dijo y asentí.

Seguí caminando, el llanto de los bebés era demasiado ruidoso, cuando me volví hacia mi esposo noté que todo el ruido comenzaba a desesperarlo y solté una risa bajo mi aliento que fue amortiguada con el llanto de los pequeños que se removían en sus cunas reclamando un poco de atención, pero en la esquina había una cunita demasiado silenciosa y tranquila. Extrañada me dirigí hacia ahí, viéndola por primera vez.

Su rostro era dulce y angelical, piel pálida, ojos grandes y de un hermoso color chocolate, rasgos finos y delicados, labios rosas y pestañas largas. Era hermosa. Y supe que era _ella_ la indicada; la observé unos minutos mas y noté que observaba a su alrededor demasiado quieta y con sus ojitos muy abiertos, como si estuviera asustada. Repentinamente sus ojos chocolate estuvieron sobre mí y me di cuenta que ladeaba su cabeza con curiosidad para después sonreírme.

Me perdí en ese gesto y en su devastadora belleza, esa pequeña era perfecta y asombrosa, derrochaba inocencia y ternura, sabía que era _ella_mi pequeña, la indicada. La decisión estaba tomada sería esta hermosura a la que adoptaría.

* * *

Primer capítulo. Y sigo agradeciendo Veritoxs por este gran trabajo :) simplemente... ¡Hermoso!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Agradece su paciencia...

Alessa*~


	3. La nueva Cullen

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Acuné a mi pequeña con ternura, apenas la había tomado entre mis brazos se había quedado profundamente dormida. Observé embelesada la perfección de su rostro, la delicadeza de sus rasgos y la tranquilidad que transmitía estando dormida, por un momento sentí que en verdad tenía entre mis brazos un pequeño ángel.

—Esme, cariño —me llamó Carlisle, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sonrió con ternura al ver a la pequeña responsable de mi distracción.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

Lo medité un momento, quería un nombre tan especial como ella, pero ninguno parecía suficiente.

—Su nombre actual es Isabella Marie Swan —dijo Heidi con timidez.

Observé el rostro de mi pequeño angelito por unos momentos, Isabella… perfecto para ella, sonreí.

—Isabella es perfecto —susurré.

—Entonces que se quede con su nombre actual —dijo Carlisle.

Heidi asintió escribiendo con rapidez los datos. Después de unos minutos nos entregó los papeles que hacían oficial la adopción, miró a mi pequeña Isabella sonriendo.

—Esta pequeña se robó el corazón de todas las parejas que venían a adoptar, tienen suerte de llevársela —acercó su mano y acarició sus bucles caoba —. Adiós pequeñita, suerte con tu nueva vida.

Salimos del orfanato después de despedirnos de Heidi y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por nosotros. Apreté más a mi bebé contra mi pecho, me sentía tan feliz, esperaba que mis pequeñitos aceptaran a su nueva hermana, porque ella ya era otra parte de mi corazón.

Llovía con demasiada fuerza y me preocupé, no quería que mi bebé se enfermara así que la arropé lo suficiente para que no sintiera frío.

—Amor, la vas a ahogar —dijo mi esposo divertido.

Destapó su rostro con cuidado, asegurándose de que estuviera cubierta y pudiera respirar.

—Lo siento —susurré avergonzada.

Carlisle rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Vamos, debo ir a recoger a los niños —dijo colocando una mano en mi espalda y empujándome suavemente para que comenzara a caminar.

Nos subimos al auto y mi bebé se comenzó a remover entre mis brazos, abrió sus ojitos unos minutos después clavándolos en mi rostro, me sonrió y se acurrucó sin dejar de observarme.

— ¿Qué pasa hermosa? —le pregunté tocando ligeramente su nariz.

Comenzó a reír mostrando dos pequeños dientes, ¿no se suponía que tenía solo unos días de nacida?

—Carlisle.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Isabella ya tiene dos dientes —dije extrañada —. ¿Qué no se suponía que solo tenía dos días de nacida?

Frunció el ceño, pensando.

—Tal vez se equivocaron —musitó sin convicción después de unos minutos.

—Tal vez… —susurré tratando de convencerme.

Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupada, no quería que le pasara nada a mi pequeñita.

Volví mi mirada hacia ella, su pequeño ceño estaba fruncido, me observaba con seriedad, por un momento creí que ella era más diferente de lo que aparentaba, levantó sus pequeños bracitos y colocó su manita en mi mejilla.

Una imagen fugaz apareció en mi mente, parecía ser mi rostro, lucía preocupado, pero tan rápido como la imagen apareció se fue.

Jadeé sin poder evitarlo y volví a fijar mi mirada en mi bebé, parecía asustada, tomé su manita una vez más y la coloqué contra mi mejilla, no pasó nada, tal vez me estaba volviendo loca. Mi pequeña seguía mirándome con un rastro de preocupación en sus ojos.

— ¿Esta triste mi bebé? —le pregunté acariciando sus rizos.

Me mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Decidí que era hora de que durmiera, no había dormido demasiado y por lo que vi, en el orfanato tampoco estaba dormida.

La volví a acomodar entre mis brazos y ella se acurrucó automáticamente, comencé a mecerla con suavidad y tarareé para que se durmiera, sus ojitos se comenzaron a cerrar y después de unos cuantos minutos se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos otra vez.

Era tan hermosa y parecía tan frágil e indefensa. Me provocaba una adoración extrema y al parecer a mi esposo también, ya que cada vez que fijaba su mirada en ella, sonreía.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa nos bajamos del auto y yo me dirigí a la habitación que sería de mi pequeña y que había preparado días antes. La acomodé en su cunita y la arropé, cuidando no despertarla. Salí de su habitación y me senté en el sillón de la sala.

—Es hermosa —dijo Carlisle entrando con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

—Me tengo que ir, aún debo recoger a los niños —dijo acercándose para besar brevemente mis labios.

—Recuerda que en dos días vamos a cenar con los nuevos vecinos y debes cancelar toda tus citas de trabajo —le dije antes de que se fuera.

Sonrió y asintió saliendo por la puerta.

Escuché su auto encender y después cómo se perdía el sonido a la distancia. Todo parecía demasiado irreal, solo faltaba la reacción de mis hijos al ver a su nueva hermana para que todo estuviera perfecto, eso no me preocupaba, sabía que ellos la aceptarían. Al fin me sentía completa y me atrevería a dar mi vida porque todo siguiese igual, estaba segura que Carlisle pensaba lo mismo, él amaba tanto a nuestra familia como yo. Desde nuestra pequeña nueva integrante a la familia, hasta los mellizos que sentíamos como nuestros hijos.

El llanto de mi pequeña me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Automáticamente me levanté rápido y llegué en unos pocos minutos a su habitación.

Su cabecita se movió hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse y al verme parada en el umbral de ésta su llanto cesó, una deslumbrante sonrisa surcó su rostro y levantó sus pequeños bracitos hacia mí. Me quedé un rato y ella levantó sus bracitos una vez más con impaciencia.

—Tengo una pequeña muy impaciente —musité.

Me acerqué a su cuna y la tomé en brazos con cuidado, volteó a ambos lados, buscando a Carlisle.

—Tu papi no está.

Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en mí, como si entendiera mis palabras.

—Salió a recoger a tus hermanos del colegio, en un rato los vas a conocer, ellos te van a querer tanto como nosotros —dije besando su pequeña nariz.

Su sonrisa se amplió y después comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, estuve hablándole un rato, parecía entender mis palabras, pero luego me reprendía, era imposible que me entendiera. Jugué con ella, le hice muchos mimos y le tarareé algunas canciones, estaba feliz con mi pequeñita, en verdad era un mini angelito, adorable y linda.

Después de unas horas escuché el auto de Carlisle aparcarse en el garaje y muchas risas por parte de mis pequeños que entraron corriendo a la casa. En cuanto me vieron sentada con un pequeño bulto entre mis brazos, detuvieron todo el ruido.

— ¿Es nuestra hermanita? —preguntó Emmett.

—Si cariño, ven. Acércate a conocerla.

Se acercó emocionado hasta llegar a mi lado, se subió al sillón y asomó su cabecita para verla.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó —. Es hermosa —dijo sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad, acercándose.

Caminó hasta situarse a mi lado y se asomó a verla.

—No —negó —, es más que hermosa.

Finalmente Alice decidió unirse a nosotros y se subió al sillón para poder verla.

—Es hermosísima —chilló.

Provocando que mi bebé clavara sus ojos en ella, observó su rostro y unos minutos después sonrió.

— ¡Me sonrió! —gritó Alice emocionada.

—Mami —me llamó Emmett — ¿puede casarse conmigo cuando sea grande?

—No —dijo Edward enojado —, se va a casar conmigo.

—Se va a casar conmigo —aseguró Emmett —. Es muy bonita y debe estar conmigo.

—No —negó Edward —. Se va a casar conmigo porque me va a querer más.

—Ya cállense —gritó Alice —. No va a querer a ninguno.

Ambos se sentaron refunfuñando. Mi bebé estaba viendo todo y comenzó a reír aplaudiendo alegremente. Mis pequeños sonrieron al escucharla reír, era como campanillas al viento, pero yo estaba preocupada, no se suponía que se desarrollara tan rápidamente.

Dejé que mis pequeños jugaran con su nueva hermana, la coloqué en el sillón y puse dos cojines en cada lado para evitar que se cayera y salí a la cocina. Transcurrieron unos minutos cuando sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura.

—No te preocupes.

—Crece demasiado rápido —susurre.

Apretó más su abrazo y se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

— ¿Quiénes son los vecinos con los que cenaremos? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

Sonreí con dificultad a sus esfuerzos por distraerme.

—Carmen y Eleazar, con sus hijos Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

* * *

¡No me había dado cuenta de que no había terminado de publicar estos capítulos ya beteados! Si no es porque estoy editando el blog jamás me habría enterado. Muchísimas gracias por todos los bellísimos reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora. Y gracias también a mi linda Beta Veritoxs que corrige mis horribles errores ortográficos.

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Les agradece la infinita paciencia que le tienen...

Alessa*~


	4. Un angelito es parte de mi familia

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**EPOV**

Hoy llegaría mi nueva hermanita y estoy muy emocionado.

Estaba seguro de que iba a ser muy bonita, pero mi mami dijo que también iba a ser muy chiquita, así que yo me iba a encargar de cuidarla siempre, de todo y de todos.

Estuve todo el tiempo pensando en mi hermanita y no puse atención en clases, así que la señorita Katy me regañó muchas veces.

¡Al fin habían tocado el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases! Me salí muy rápido del salón con Allie, fuimos al kínder a recoger a Emmy, después nos apuramos a la entrada del colegio a esperar a mi papi.

— ¿Crees que nuestra hermanita sea bonita? —preguntó Emmy.

Allie daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar aplaudiendo.

—Muy, muy bonita —contestó Allie.

Asentí, dándole la razón.

—Bueno… entonces ya quiero conocerla, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —preguntó Allie.

— ¿Y si mami y papi nos dejan de querer por nuestra hermanita bonita?

Todos nos quedamos callados.

Nunca había pensado en eso, pero mami y papi no harían eso, ¿verdad? Pueden querernos a todos, por eso son papis, para tener muchos hijos y quererlos a todos.

Me conformé con mi propia respuesta y volví a sonreír.

Mi papi llegó unos minutos después.

—Vamos niños, ¿no quieren conocer a su nueva hermanita? —nos preguntó mientras subía nuestras mochilas al coche.

Asentí, sonriendo.

Pero mis hermanos se quedaron callados.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieren conocerla? Por la mañana estaban muy emocionados.

Allie y Emmy hicieron un puchero.

A veces pensaba que ellos eran los mellizos, y no Allie y yo, parecía que siempre pensaban lo mismo, eso era muy raro.

Mi papi esperó por una explicación pero ellos comenzaron a llorar, me miró extrañado y se acercó a abrazarlos.

—Ellos creen que nos van a dejar de querer por nuestra hermanita bonita, pero no es así, ¿verdad, papi? —pregunté ahora inseguro.

Mi papi sonrió.

—Así que es por eso… nunca los vamos a dejar de querer —sonrió —. Su mamá y yo, los vamos a querer a todos siempre.

Allie y Emmy se limpiaron las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Emmett.

— ¿Pueden querer a muchas personas al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo? —preguntó ahora Allie.

Mi papi frunció el ceño por un momento y después sonrió.

—Cuando somos papás nuestro corazón se hace muy, muy grande, y puede caber mucho amor para todos nuestros hijos.

Sonreí complacido al saber que había estado en lo correcto.

Allie y Emmy abrieron mucho su boquita, sorprendidos.

— ¡Entonces vamos a conocer a nuestra hermanita! —gritamos los tres y corrimos al auto.

Nos sentamos en los asientos traseros y mi papi nos abrochó el cinturón de seguridad a cada uno, aunque con Allie le costó un poco de trabajo porque no dejaba de saltar.

Al fin mi papi pudo encender el auto, quería ver a mi hermanita.

No podía imaginármela, pero si estaba seguro de que iba a ser muy bonita y también que iba a necesitar que la cuidaran, yo lo iba a hacer por siempre, así que de eso no tenía que preocuparme.

Me estaba empezando a dar sueño, como siempre cuando regresábamos del instituto, pero esta vez no me iba a dormir, debía de estar despierto para conocer a mi hermanita bonita.

— ¿Papi? —escuché que preguntó Emmy.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo papi.

—Hace mucho que no jugamos al monstruo que come niños bonitos.

Sentí que el auto se detuvo y cuando me asomé por la ventana me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a casa.

— ¿Quién buscaba al monstruo que come niños bonitos? —dijo mi papi, sonriendo.

Los tres comenzamos a gritar y nos bajamos muy rápido del auto.

— ¡Vengan acá niños bonitos! ¡No he comido hoy, argg!

Nos comenzamos a reír y corrimos más rápido, papi alcanzó a Allie y la llenó de besos. La cargó en sus hombros, para después ir detrás de mí y Emmy. Nos tomó entre sus brazos y también nos llenó de besos como a Allie.

Papi nos alzó a mí y a Emmy en cada brazo y a Allie en los hombros, nos llevó a la entrada de la casa.

Nos bajó y todos corrimos hasta adentro riendo, mis momentos favoritos eran cuando papi o mami jugaban con nosotros.

De repente Emmy, que era el que iba al frente, se detuvo y dejó de gritar, Allie y yo hicimos lo mismo. Nos asomamos curiosos para ver qué era lo que había hecho que nuestro hermano se detuviera.

En el sofá de la sala estaba mami con una cobijita rosa entre sus manos, creo que adentro de la cobijita está mi hermanita. Mami nos miró y sonrió.

— ¿Es nuestra hermanita? —preguntó Emmy.

—Si cariño, ven. Acércate a conocerla —le contestó mami dulcemente.

Allie y yo vimos como Emmy se acercaba a mami, se subía al sofá y después asomaba la cabeza para ver dentro de la cobijita rosa, su boca formó una "o".

— ¡Vaya! Es hermosa —dijo sorprendido.

¿De verdad era tan bonita como para que Emmy se sorprendiera? Tenía curiosidad y quería verla, pero tenía miedo, no sabía que era con lo que me iba a encontrar, ¿y si en verdad no era tan bonita?

— ¿De verdad? —le pregunté a Emmy con curiosidad.

No esperé a que me contestara y me acerqué antes de arrepentirme.

Caminé hasta estar al lado de mi mami que bajó un poquito la cobijita rosa para que pudiera ver, me asomé y lo que vi me sorprendió mucho.

¿Papi y mami habían robado un angelito? Ellos no harían eso, ¿cierto? ¿Pero entonces por qué estaba ella aquí? Estaba haciendo gestos graciosos, pero eso solo la hacía más bonita. ¿Y si Dios se enoja porque le robamos a su angelito? Me preocupé, pero cuando el angelito me miró todas mis preocupaciones se fueron.

—No —negué —, es más que hermosa.

Me quedé viendo sus ojitos, me recordaban al chocolate, siempre me había gustado el chocolate y más cuando hacía frío y mami nos lo preparaba, ahora me encantaba el chocolate.

—Es hermosísima —chilló Allie.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿En qué momento se había acercado?

Pero eso provocó que el angelito me dejara de ver y ahora viera a Allie con curiosidad, por unos minutos se le quedó viendo y después sonrió.

— ¡Me sonrió! —gritó Allie emocionada.

Me enojé un poquito, ¿por qué a ella le había sonreído y a mí no?

—Mami, ¿puede casarse conmigo cuando sea grande? —dijo Emmy.

Miré a Emmy enojado, ¡él no se iba a casar con ella! Era muy bonita, y como yo había prometido cuidarla por siempre era yo el que debía casarse con ella,

—No —dije enojado —. Se va a casar conmigo.

—Se va a casar conmigo —dijo Emmy muy convencido —. Es muy bonita y debe estar conmigo.

—No —negué —. Se va a casar conmigo porque me va a querer más.

—Ya cállense —gritó Allie —. No va a querer a ninguno.

Me senté en el sofá refunfuñando, tal vez Allie tenía razón y no me iba a querer, me puse triste por eso, pero ella me debía de querer porque los hermanitos siempre se quieren, pensé.

Después escuché el sonido alegre de unas campanitas, cuando busqué de donde venía, descubrí que era el angelito que estaba riendo y aplaudía. Parecía feliz. Sonreí, le iba a rogar a Dios que no nos la quitara.

Si Dios se llevaba a su angelito, ¿cómo íbamos a hacer nosotros para seguir sin ella? Eso era imposible. yo le iba a pedir a Dios que nos dejara quedárnosla, y la voy a cuidar y querer mucho para que no se enoje y no se la lleve.

Mi mami se levantó, pensé que se iba a llevar al angelito, no quería que se la llevaran.

¿Y si mientras estamos dormidos Dios se la lleva? No podía dejar que pasara eso.

Me levanté del sofá, por si mami llevaba al angelito a su habitación, yo me quedaría con ella. Pero mami la dejó en el sofá con unos cojines a los lados.

Mis hermanos y yo nos acercamos a ella, nos miró y sonrió.

—Te voy a diseñar mucha ropa cuando seamos grandes y vamos a ir al centro comercial —dijo Allie feliz.

El angelito frunció el ceño y miró a Allie, después sonrió otra vez.

Allie se fue a su habitación diciendo que tenía que empezar a hacer los planes y dibujar la ropa para cuando fueran grandes o algo así, no entendí mucho de lo que dijo.

—Conmigo vas a jugar a videojuegos, ¡va a ser muy divertido! —dijo Emmy.

Al igual que Allie se fue diciendo algo de que debía ver los juegos más fáciles que tenía para que nuestra hermanita aprendiera, tampoco le puse mucha atención.

Los ojitos de color del chocolate del angelito se detuvieron en los míos, sonrió y estiró sus bracitos, recordaba que eso era lo que hacía Emmy cuando estaba más chiquito y quería que mami lo cargara.

Pero yo no podía cargar al angelito, ¿qué tal que le pasara algo? No podría perdonármelo nunca.

—Lo siento angelito, pero no puedo cargarte, te puede pasar algo —susurré bajito, solo para que ella me escuchara.

Frunció el ceño hizo un pequeño pucherito y extendió más sus bracitos.

Me rendí y con mucho cuidado la tomé entre mis brazos. Me fijé que no estuviera incómoda y después con mucho cuidado me senté en el sofá, para asegurarme de no tirarla.

Su cabecita se levantó y me miró a los ojos, después una gran sonrisa apareció en su carita.

Bajé con cuidado mi cabeza y besé su pequeña frente.

—Te prometo que te voy a cuidar siempre angelito y no voy a dejar que Dios te llevé con él, te voy a cuidar para que no se enoje y te deje con nosotros —susurré muy bajito.

Y esa era una promesa que cumpliría.

* * *

Aquí el tercer capítulo beteado.. les dejo las edades de cada personaje que ya me habían pedido:

_Carlisle_: 29 años  
_Esme_: 27 años  
_Edward_: 8 años  
_Alice_: 8 años  
_Emmett_: 5 años  
_Bella_: dos días de nacida (con apariencia de un bebé de un mes aproximadamente)  
_Rosalie_: 18 años  
_Jasper_: 18 años

Una vez más gracias por todos esos bellos reviews que me regalan.. ¡son todas un encanto!

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	5. Mostrando mi interior

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi habitación. Hace un rato mi mami había venido a arroparme y a contarme un cuento como todas las noches para poder dormirme.

Pero esta vez no iba a ser igual, porque si me dormía tal vez a la mañana siguiente el angelito ya se habría ido y yo no quería que eso pasara.

Estuve quieto y calladito por mucho tiempo para que mi mami, papi y mis hermanos estuvieran dormidos y después me levanté de la cama intentando no hacer ruido. Abrí la puerta y salí de mi habitación, caminé por el pasillo oscuro, hasta que llegué a la puerta de la habitación del angelito.

La abrí con mucho cuidado y entré cerrándola detrás de mí.

Cuando me volví me di cuenta que el angelito me miraba fijamente.

Mi mami había dicho que se llamaba Isabella, pero a mí me parecía muy largo ese nombre, así que había estado toda la tarde pensando en una forma más corta para llamarla y se me ocurrió Bella. Era cortito y lindo.

—Hola Bella —le saludé bajito.

Si mi mami me veía aquí me regañaría, porque ahora yo ya debía estar dormido.

Bella sonrió y extendió sus pequeños bracitos intentando tocar mi cara, pero estaba demasiado lejos de mí. Con cuidado puse una silla y me subí para meterme a su cuna.

Ojala mi mami no llegara, me regañaría.

Su cuna era muy grande y yo aún era muy pequeño así que los dos teníamos espacio suficiente para estar cómodos.

Bella tocó mi rostro en cuanto estuve a su lado y una vocecita inundo mi mente.

_"__Edward…"_

Se escuchaba como la voz de una niña, pero era la voz más hermosa que he oído. No era como la de todas las niñas chillona y aguda, esta era más dulce, casi parecía estar cantando mi nombre.

Entendí después de un rato que esa era la vocecita de Bella.

La miré, sus ojos que antes habían parecido chocolate derretido ahora parecían estar endurecidos, como una barra de chocolate, por alguna razón sentí que ella estaba preocupada, pero yo no entendía por qué.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté.

Ella me miró y acercó su manita a mi cara otra vez.

_"¿__No me tienes miedo?"_

Negué.

—No, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante mi pregunta y después me mostró una imagen en mi mente.

Pude ver a mi mami, estaba cargando a Bella y estaba sonriendo. Parecía feliz. Estaba hablando con mi papi de algo que no alcance a escuchar, luego mi mami parecía preocupada mientras estudiaba el rostro de Bella con atención. Bella estaba preocupada por ella, así que había decidido preguntarle el por qué, pero mi mami se había asustado en el momento en que la imagen de su rostro había aparecido en su mente.

Miré al pequeño angelito que esperaba mi reacción.

¿Por qué mi mami había actuado de ese modo? ¿Qué no todos los angelitos tienen poderes? Entonces, ¿por qué le había parecido tan extraño que _nuestro_angelito tuviera súper poderes? Pero entonces pensé que tal vez mi mami solo se había sorprendido.

Sonreí.

—Es solo que mi mami se sorprendió, pero no te tiene miedo, si te quiere —le aseguré.

Ella me miró por un momento y después sonrió también.

_"¿__Estás seguro?"_

Asentí varias veces.

—Sí, estoy muy seguro.

"_Creo que aún así es mejor que nadie sepa que puedo hacer esto",_suplicó.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando.

— ¿Va a ser algo así como un secreto? —le pregunté, entusiasmado por la idea.

Yo me acordaba que una vez mi mami me había dicho que cuando una persona te quiere mucho te confía sus secretos. Entonces si ella me confiaba su secreto, quería decir que me quería mucho.

Sonreí al pensar en eso.

"_Sí, un secreto solo de nosotros dos."_

—Está bien —dije bostezando.

"_Eddie, tengo sueño."_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Otro bostezo escapó de mi boca y después me acosté a su lado. Esperaba que mi mami no se enfadara mucho conmigo al verme aquí.

—Hasta mañana´, Bella —murmuré.

"_Hasta mañana Eddie."_

Después me quedé dormido y no escuché nada más.

**Esme POV**

El despertador sonó y perezosamente abrí los ojos.

Hoy Carlisle trabajaba todo el día, así que yo debía de darles de desayunar y despertarlos, mi esposo se había ido al trabajo hace una hora y esta vez yo me debía encargar de mis pequeños. Por lo general los sábados los levantaba para que desayunáramos y después los llevaba al parque que estaba a cuatro cuadras.

Salí de la cama y me duché rápidamente.

Después de arreglarme me encaminé a las habitaciones de mis pequeños para despertarlos. Primero fui a la habitación de Alice, que era la más testaruda al levantarse.

Entré y mi pequeña estaba dormida, con las cobijas en el suelo, ella siempre había tenido la manía de patear las sábanas por la noche.

Sonreí y abrí las cortinas de su habitación.

Por extraño que suene, hoy era un día soleado, eso casi no se veía aquí en Forks. En cuanto el sol impacto en su rostro, hizo un puchero inconscientemente y se dio la vuelta.

—Vamos cariño, es hora de levantarse —dije animadamente.

Ella emitió un bufido bajito y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

—Alice, cielo, ¿no quieres ir al parque hoy? —le pregunté.

—Quiero dormir —lloriqueó.

—Cielo, te voy a comprar un helado de vainilla en el parque —dije utilizando mi último recurso.

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con cautela.

—Lo prometo.

Me miró y después comenzó a saltar feliz sobre la cama.

— ¡Siii! ¡Helado!

Me reí por su entusiasmo, me recordaba a mi hermana, suspiré repentinamente triste, pero me recompuse antes de que Alice lo notara.

—Ahora, a bañarse cielo —le dije, levantándome para ir a la habitación de Emmett.

Me encaminé a la habitación de mi pequeño niño.

Cuando abrí la habitación él todavía estaba dormido, abrazado a su pequeño osito de peluche que Carlisle le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Jamás se dormía sin él.

—Hora de despertar —susurré con ternura en su oído.

Murmuró incoherencias y se cubrió completamente con la sábana.

Suspire dramáticamente.

—Yo tenía planeado llevar a mi bebé al parque a comprar un helado… pero creo que mejor voy a llevar a mi pequeño Eddie —dije levantándome.

Tal y como esperaba Emmett se levantó rápidamente, abrazándome tan fuerte como le era posible con sus pequeños bracitos.

—No, no, no, yo voy contigo —dijo repetidamente.

Sonreí.

Mi pequeño Emmett era muy celoso, era algo en lo que se parecía mucho a Edward.

—Muy bien, cielo, ¿quieres que te ayude a bañarte? —pregunté.

Me miró, un gesto de ofensa.

—No mami, ya soy un niño grande —contestó.

—Bien, mi niño grande, ve a darte una ducha.

Sonrió y se fue corriendo al baño.

Salí sonriendo de su habitación y atravesé el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Edward.

Cuando entré su cama estaba vacía. Extrañada miré dentro del baño de su habitación, pensando que tal vez se había despertado más temprano, pero no estaba ahí.

Me asusté.

Bajé a la cocina, estaba vacía. El patio. La sala. El despacho. El área de juegos. La sala de televisión. La sala de videojuegos. El ático.

No sabía en qué otro lugar buscar. Hasta que recordé el único lugar en donde no había buscado.

La habitación de mi pequeña bebé.

Caminé hacia allí, desesperada por estar en lo correcto.

Entré a la habitación que seguía oscurecida.

En la cuna estaba Edward con mi pequeña Isabella entre sus brazos. Los dos sonreían aún dormidos, la manita de Isabella estaba en la mejilla de Edward. Su posición mostraba familiaridad, comodidad, e inocencia. Pero aún así me pareció tan intima de un modo extraño que no pude evitar apartar la mirada y dejarlos seguir durmiendo.

Con cuidado salí de la habitación y una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

* * *

Cuarto capítulo beteado y publicado. Muchas gracias una vez más a mi Beta Veritoxs y a ustedes hermosas, por seguir aquí y dejar esos hermosos reviews que me sacan una sonrisa.

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

__Agradece su apoyo e infinita paciencia...

Alessa*~


	6. Instinto maternal

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Rosalie POV**

Lancé mi ropa sobre mi cama, buscando algo _apropiado_ para ponerme.

Jasper estaba en el piso de abajo, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero poco me importaba en este momento, por su culpa y por Eleazar, ahora debíamos ir a cenar con los vecinos. No podía concebir la idea de estar con humanos.

Gruñí enfadada y tomé lo primero que encontré en mi armario.

Unos jeans y una blusa, eso estaba bien para mí y si a Jasper o a los vecinos no les parecía, podían irse a la… suspiré profundamente intentando calmarme. Si mi humor empeoraba le arrancaría la cabeza a Jasper… o a los vecinos… no sonaba mal, pensé, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo esto era culpa de Eleazar, pensé enfadada, si él estuviera aquí yo no tendría que ir con Jasper a cenar con nuestros _queridos_ vecinos. Si no hubiera salido su escaso sentido humanitario cuando nos topamos con esa humana al borde de la muerte, esto no estaría pasando, si la hubiera dejado morir ahora todo sería normal.

Carmen. La nueva integrante de nuestra familia.

Después de ser convertida, ella y Eleazar se habían marchado, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que aprendiera a controlar su sed, ahora Jasper y yo debíamos hacernos cargo de las apariencias, porque era muy _extraño_que una familia recién llegada al pueblo se marchara solo tres días después de su llegada.

Eleazar ejercía el papel de nuestro padre, diríamos que tuvo que viajar para cuidar a un familiar enfermo ya que no teníamos más familia y nos habíamos quedado porque el viajar todos de improviso solo complicaría las cosas.

Ahora solo debíamos extender el rumor y todo estaría cubierto.

Me vestí sin darle mucha importancia a mi apariencia, coloqué un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro a pesar de ser innecesario y me preparé para encontrar a mi mellizo en el segundo piso, esperando por mí.

No fue necesario ir en auto, ya que, como había dicho antes, la cena era con nuestros vecinos, y su casa estaba frente a la nuestra.

Caminé perezosamente al lado de Jasper, que me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Compórtate, por favor —dijo con seriedad.

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo pasé de largo, dirigiéndome a la amplia casa e ignorando sus palabras. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta principal, me detuve y aspiré una gran bocanada de aire, preparándome para el tedio que me esperaba dentro con una casa llena de humanos.

Jasper tocó la puerta al ver que yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Se escucharon un par de ruidos dentro. Pasos apresurados, unas vocecitas agudas que identifique como infantiles, una voz más grave reprendiéndolos, pidiéndoles silencio y finalmente todo quedo en silencio.

Una mujer de cabello color caramelo abrió la puerta y nos regaló una sonrisa cálida, maternal, compuse una sonrisa, esperaba que pareciera sincera.

—Buenas noches —saludó Jasper cortésmente, el acento sureño que ambos habíamos perdido con el tiempo se filtró en su voz.

—Buenas noches —respondió la amable mujer sonriendo en dirección a Jasper —. Pasen, por favor —dijo moviéndose para permitirnos entrar.

En la sala un par de niños y una niña nos miraban curiosamente. Mi corazón se calentó al verlos. El pequeño de rizos oscuros se acercó y me tendió la mano.

—Soy Emmett Cullen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó y una sonrisita se extendió en sus labios.

La señora Cullen se acercó al niño.

—Emmett, sé bueno y ve a jugar con tus hermanos —le dijo suavemente acariciando su cabello.

Emmett me dirigió una última mirada con una gran sonrisa que marcaba sus adorables hoyuelos y después se marchó hacia a una habitación cercana en donde sus hermanos platicaban y reían sonoramente.

—Disculpa a Emmett, es un pequeño muy travieso —dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

—No importa —murmuré sonriendo.

—Siéntense, mi esposo se nos unirá en unos momentos, mi bebé parece estar enferma, llegaran en unos minutos —dijo, intentando esconder la preocupación en su voz.

Sentí que una ola de tranquilidad inundaba la habitación, le lance una rápida mirada a Jasper.

—Espero que les agrade el pueblo, he escuchado que vienen de Alaska, debe ser todo un cambio para ustedes pasar de una gran ciudad a un pequeño pueblo —murmuró cortésmente, no escuché la nota de malicia en su voz que esperaba.

—Sí, lo es, pero no teníamos otra opción —contestó Jasper tranquilamente.

Esperé a que preguntara que era lo que nos había hecho mudarnos o algo parecido, pero en cambio nos ofreció una sonrisa cariñosa y asintió.

—Los entiendo, a veces debemos adaptarnos.

Unos pesados pasos se escucharon cuando un hombre bajó las escaleras, supuse que era su esposo.

Un hombre alto y rubio, muy bien parecido, entró a la sala con una pequeña bebé entre sus brazos. Me tensé cuando capté la extraña esencia que provenía de alguno de ellos e inmediatamente mi mirada se clavó en sus figuras.

Mi oído captó el golpeteo de un pequeño corazón que latía con demasiada rapidez y mi mirada se centró en la pequeña niña que me miraba desde los brazos de su padre.

Sonrió en mi dirección, parpadeé sorprendida, ella… no era humana.

—Disculpen la demora, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen —se presentó el hombre extendiendo la mano.

La tomé con cautela, estrechándola.

—Mucho gusto, soy Rosalie Hale y él es mi hermano Jasper Hale —dije formalmente.

Sonrió amistosamente y le entrego la niña a Esme que esperaba preocupada saber lo que tenía la bebé, tomándola en sus brazos y pasando su mano por todo su rostro, verificando que no tuviera fiebre o algo parecido.

Miró a Carlisle a los ojos con preocupación, pero cuando él negó con la cabeza un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, la pequeña se revolvió entre sus brazos después de su suspiro, intranquila.

_"¿__Que siente?"_ le pregunté a Jasper a velocidad vampírica.

Los señores Cullen no se percataron de mis palabras, pero la pequeña bebé volvió el rostro hacia mí y me miró intensamente, por un momento pensé que comprendió mis palabras… o que las escuchó.

"_Inquietud, impaciencia, nerviosismo… tiene hambre"_ concluyó, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

La niña sonrió en dirección a Jasper en apreciación y después sus pequeños labios rojizos se doblaron formando un adorable puchero.

"_Ella… se siente desesperada… no creo que sea humana, sus sentimientos son más fuertes de lo que es posible en un humano"_murmuró Jasper a velocidad vampírica en mi dirección.

La pequeña resopló impaciente, siguiendo nuestra platica.

"_También parece ser más inteligente… y al parecer tiene un muy buen oído"_dije al ver su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en sus pequeños labios y después extendió sus pequeños brazos en mi dirección, su madre la abrazó contra su pecho.

—No cariño, son invitados —le regañó con dulzura, acariciando sus mejillas.

La bebé hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su madre la acercó más a ella y volvió el rostro, evitando acercarlo al cuerpo de Esme.

—Cree que… ¿podría cargarla? —le pedí a Esme con la mirada sobre la bebé que me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro —titubeó.

Se levantó del sofá y se detuvo a mi lado, deposito a la bebé entre mis brazos vacilante y finalmente regresó a su antiguo puesto.

Acomodé a la pequeña entre mis brazos y ella colocó su pequeña mano nívea en mi cuello, podría asegurar que era tan pálida como yo, la imagen de un líquido rojo y espeso se filtró en mi mente, un líquido que yo conocía a la perfección, mi garganta ardió en llamas con la imagen y el olor tan reales.

"_Por favor"_escuché una vocecita aguda y musical en mi mente.

Después todo desapareció y parpadeé para concentrarme. Mi mirada viajó rápidamente al rostro de la bebé que me miraba con suplica, Jasper platicaba con los señores Cullen, ahorrándome de ese modo el tener que introducirme en la plática.

Sangre.

La bebé tenía hambre, Jasper había acertado, no era humana y tenía demasiada hambre, me pregunté de donde sacaríamos sangre para alimentarla en este momento, ya que, al parecer la familia no estaba al tanto de la condición de su hija.

Recordé entonces una conversación que había tenido con Eleazar hace unos días…

—_Los Vulturi están en América, será mejor que nos andemos con cuidado —dijo Eleazar mirándonos._

— _¿Para qué están los Vulturi en América? ¿Han roto más reglas? —preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido._

—_No exactamente… —Eleazar vaciló y luego continuo hablando —. Al parecer Aro tiene una hija._

_Nuestras bocas cayeron abiertas hasta el suelo con esa nueva noticia._

— _¿Hablas en serio? ¿Aro? ¿Una hija? —jadeé._

—_Hay rumores de que estuvo con una humana durante un tiempo, pensó que al mantener otro tipo de relación con ella simplemente la mataría… pero se embarazó y creó una nueva especie… al parecer el niño que llevaba en su vientre no era vampiro, pero tampoco humano… era una combinación de ambas… y al darle a luz murió, nadie sabe qué pasó con la criatura… pero Aro está haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, después de todo es la única en su especie…_

Abrí los ojos como platos después de mi epifanía… ella no podía ser la hija de Aro… la estudié por unos minutos… era bellísima, su rostro era pálido como la porcelana, sus grandes y expresivos ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate bordeados por sus largas pestañas negras y sus labios eran llenos y rojizos.

Tal vez la bebé más hermosa que haya visto.

Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, pero su piel era demasiado pálida para ser humana… caí en la cuenta de mis palabras… ella no era humana… pero tampoco vampira… al parecer, habíamos encontrado a la hija de Aro Vulturi.

Inhalé aire. Miré su rostro y sonreí.

_"Me encargaré de cuidarte siempre si es necesario… de cualquier persona",_ murmuré a velocidad vampírica, acariciando su suave y pálida mejilla. Sentí mi arraigado sentimiento de amor y protección maternal luchar por salir, solo con sentir el calorcito de su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus pequeños labios rojizos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el Rosalie POV? Ella tomará un papel muy protectos con Bella en esta historia como pudieron ver. Será de gran ayuda en el desarrollo de la trama. Una vez más gracias a mi Beta y a ustedes por sus reviews.

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

¡Las amo!

Alessa*~


	7. Vida al estilo Cullen

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

***Nota: De este capítulo en adelante, todos los capítulo siguientes serán narrados en tercera persona porque sinceramente estar cambiando de POV constantemente sólo hace que la trama del fic se vea mal.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Una semana transcurrió con rapidez.

Jasper y Rosalie con el tiempo habían logrado acostumbrarse al ajetreo habitual en la casa Cullen que era normal teniendo en cuenta que cuatro niños vivían en ella. A lo largo de esos escasos días, Rosalie había conseguido comenzar a ganar la estima de Esme, al igual que Jasper con Carlisle.

Ambos, cada mañana acudían a la casa de sus vecinos en su ayuda con los retoños Cullen, después de que Esme expresara su necesidad de una niñera ya que comenzaría a trabajar. Rosalie y Jasper se habían ofrecido amablemente a ayudarla con la tarea de cuidar a los pequeños y Esme después de vacilar unos momentos, aceptó dejar a sus más grandes tesoros al cuidado de ellos.

Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada cuando Esme aceptó su petición de cuidar a los niños, eso le facilitaría alimentar a Bella e inmediatamente sintió que la preocupación por la niña desaparecía al saber que tendría la oportunidad de cuidar de ella.

Con un suspiro, Rosalie tarareó una canción de cuna para la bebé entre sus brazos —después de que ella terminara de alimentarse— a la que pronto le había tomado un cariño sorprendente, sintiéndola casi como su hija.

Era casi irreal la forma en que Bella había crecido en esa semana. Sus bucles caoba eran más largos y su rostro también, había crecido varios centímetros desde la primera vez que la había visto. Sospechaba que sus padres comenzaban a investigar sobre las peculiaridades de su hija, pero era imposible que encontraran algo. Se preguntó si estaría bien que ellos le hablaran sobre Bella.

Sonrió cuando ella soltó un bostezo formando con sus labios una perfecta O y cerrando sus pequeñas manos en puños se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Rosalie que la miraba embelesada.

Unos minutos más tarde dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Rosalie —murmuró Jasper sacándola de su ensoñación.

Levantó la mirada inmediatamente, expectante.

—Es hora de ir a recoger a los pequeños a la escuela, Esme y Carlisle no tardaran en llegar.

Asintió.

Buscó un sweater para Bella y tomando un cobertor rosa que estaba sobre la cuna, la cubrió asegurándose de haberla tapado completamente. Forks no era un lugar cálido y ella no conocía bien la especie de Bella, de modo que no quería arriesgarse a que la pequeña pescara una enfermedad por su insensatez.

Jasper miró a su hermana fijamente.

Le preocupaba demasiado que ella se encariñara demasiado con los niños Cullen. Él sabía que la afición que tenía Rosalie por los niños, se debía al bebé que le había sido imposible tener al ser humana y le preocupaba que cuando tuvieran que irse una vez más, ella sufriera demasiado.

Suspiró resignándose a que ella no lo escucharía.

Y lo había confirmado la noche anterior cuando él había sacado el tema a colación y ella se había enfadado, negándose a dirigirle la palabra hasta que se disculpó con ella prometiéndole no inmiscuirse más.

La profesora sonrió a Rosalie que con un asentimiento de cabeza la saludó cortésmente.

—Vengo a recoger a los Cullen —murmuró a pesar de que la profesora ya la conocía.

Puesto que Esme le había concedido el poder cuidar de sus hijos se encargó de presentarla a la profesora para evitar problemas cuando tuviera que recogerlos, la profesora ahora conocía a Rosalie y Jasper que cada tarde, acudían al instituto para llevar a su casa a los pequeños Cullen.

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Enseguida.

Minutos más tarde regreso con los mellizos y Emmett que gesticulaban con sus manos y hablaban alegremente, sus ojos brillando con la chispa que caracterizaba a los niños.

A Jasper le fue inevitable sonreír al ver a Alice esbozar una gran sonrisa por algo que Emmett había dicho. Pero fue cuando Alice regresó la mirada hacia él y salió corriendo a sus brazos que sintió su corazón calentarse.

Al pasar tanto tiempo en la casa de los Cullen, había llegado a conocer mejor a la pequeña pelinegra que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Era una niña alegre, optimista y muy creativa. Comenzaba a sentir algo por la pequeña que platicaba con él o simplemente se sentaba a su lado por horas, pero él lo clasificó como un simple sentimiento fraternal, ya que la comenzaba a ver como su hermana pequeña.

— ¿Has tenido un buen día en el instituto? —le preguntó.

Inclinándose para estar a su altura y devolviéndole el abrazo, esperó ansioso su respuesta.

— ¡Sí, Jazz! —gritó Alice con entusiasmo —. He aprendido a dividir —sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso es muy bueno, eres una niña muy inteligente —le halagó con una sonrisa.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a parlotear de su día en el instituto alegremente, con Jasper escuchándola atentamente.

Edward llegó corriendo rápidamente al lado de Rosalie y esbozó una gran sonrisa al verla con Bella entre sus brazos.

—Rose —la llamó.

Inmediatamente ella bajó su mirada hacia él y sonrió sabiendo lo que le pediría, al igual que cada tarde después del instituto.

—Dime Edward.

Bajó la mirada y retorció sus manitas con nerviosismo.

— ¿Crees que podría tener a Bella un rato? —preguntó tímidamente.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se extendió.

— ¿Tendrás cuidado y no la dejarás caer, verdad?

Edward frunció los labios, ofendido.

—Nunca la dejaré caer, lo prometo por la garrita —dijo levantando su dedo meñique.

Rosalie tuvo la sensación que esa era una promesa más allá que el simple hecho de cuidar de la bebé en ese momento, así como supo también que Edward cumpliría su promesa. La mirada con que veía a su hermana lo delataba.

Frunció los labios confundida mientras le entregaba la bebé a Edward, sería posible que… negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y ahuyentó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, eran solo unos niños, posiblemente solo sentían el acertado cariño fraternal que debían sentir.

Volvió el rostro cuando sintió un ligero tironcito de sus jeans.

Emmett sonreía y extendía una hoja de papel hacia ella.

—Es para ti —dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Rosalie tomó la hoja que le extendía y sonrió con ternura al ver el dibujo.

Un corazón de diferentes colores alegres con dos pequeñas figuritas tomadas de las manos adornaban la blanca hoja de papel, un sol algo deforme estaba dibujado en una esquina con color amarillo fluorescente y el verde desnivelado simulaba el pasto.

—Muchas gracias Emmett, es muy lindo —murmuró despeinando su cabello.

—Cuando estemos casados, te voy a regalar muchas cosas —prometió con la vehemencia que todo niño de cinco años poseía.

Rosalie se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente, negándose a romper las ilusiones del pequeño estando casi segura de que solo era un encaprichamiento pasajero.

Desde el primer día que se había presentado en la casa de los Cullen y después cuando habían dado la noticia de que ella y Jasper cuidarían de ellos, Emmett se había encargado de pasar tanto tiempo como le era posible con Rosalie, incluso a veces estando dispuesto a ayudarla con algunos deberes hogareños.

—Seguro que así será —contestó Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sentía un extraño placer que la llenaba cuando estaba cerca del pequeño travieso, no se imaginaba un día sin soportar sus ocurrencias o sus juegos, con el tiempo comenzaba a verlo como su hermano pequeño, le recordaba demasiado a Jasper cuando apenas era un niño. Y estaba segura de que su sentimiento de protección se debía a ese amor fraternal que la inundaba.

Jasper y Rosalie le sonrieron a la profesora y murmuraron una rápida despedida antes de marcharse con los niños.

Edward miró fijamente a Bella, impaciente porque despertara.

Siempre que salía del instituto la ilusión de estar con su hermana menor lo llenaba y no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente. Lamentablemente ese día Bella había estado dormida desde que Rosalie y Jasper habían ido a instituto por ellos, aun después de que llegaran a su casa y acostaran a Bella en su cuna ella seguía profundamente dormida.

Edward se movió inquieto por la habitación lanzándole miradas a Bella cada pocos minutos para asegurarse de que no despertara sola.

Rose le había asegurado que Bella dormiría por un rato más después de arroparla en su cuna, pero él se había negado a bajar con ellos sabiendo que Bella podría despertar en cualquier momento y tal vez asustarse por encontrarse sola.

Se volvió rápidamente hacia Bella cuando escuchó el casi inaudible roce de las sábanas con la piel de ella. La miró un momento mientras se removía y después con pereza abría sus ojos, mostrando sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus pequeños labios rojizos cuando se topó con la mirada de Edward, que estaba a su lado.

Su corazón golpeteó más rápido contra su pecho cuando sintió la mano de Edward deslizándose por su mejilla antes de que se inclinara y depositara un beso en ella.

Rosalie irrumpió en la habitación después de haber escuchado desde el primer piso que Bella se despertaba.

Revolviéndole el cabello a Edward, tomó a Bella de la cuna y bajó con ella al primer piso con Edward siguiéndola entusiasmado.

Rosalie se sentó en el sillón de la sala en donde Emmett, Alice y Jasper jugaban sobre la alfombra diferentes juegos de mesa. Bella se revolvió entre los brazos de Rosalie cuando observó a Edward alejarse e ir a jugar con sus hermanos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —se quejó Bella con voz de soprano entre los brazos de Rosalie señalándolo con su pequeño dedito.

Inmediatamente Jasper, Rosalie y los pequeños Cullen volvieron su mirada hacia ella con curiosidad. La mente de Jasper rápidamente comenzó a maquinar el rápido crecimiento de Bella, preocupado por la rapidez de su crecimiento, intelectual como físico.

Comenzaba a sentir cariño por ella al igual que por sus hermanos y pensar en la posibilidad de que se desarrollara tan rápido muriendo de igual manera, prematuramente, lo acongojó. Pudo sentir el temor y la tristeza de Rosalie haciendo eco a sus sentimientos.

—Bella, ¿desde cuándo puedes hablar? —preguntó Rosalie.

El rostro de Bella se ruborizó al notar la mirada de todos sobre ella y escondiéndose entre el cabello de Rosalie contestó en un suave murmullo:

—Un par de días —el tintineo y la inocencia en su voz era casi hipnotizante, llamando de ese modo la atención de sus hermanos.

Rosalie soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Ed, ¿crees que puedes cuidar de tu hermana un momento? —preguntó al momento que depositaba a Bella en el sillón y se levantaba.

Asintió y se acercó a Bella con una sonrisa.

Era cierto que Bella ni siquiera aparentaba ser una bebé de dos semanas de nacida.

Su complexión en ese tiempo había cambiado apresuradamente pareciendo casi de un año de edad, solo unos pocos días después habían descubierto que Bella podía caminar perfectamente bien, la gracia y elegancia de sus pasos era sorprendente, pero Esme y Carlisle aun no lo sabían, no podían ni imaginarse la reacción que tendrían al ver la extensa capacidad de su hija con apenas un par de semanas de nacida.

Por eso, en ese momento, cuando Carlisle y Esme abrieron la puerta principal, llegando mucho más temprano que lo acostumbrado sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo al ver a Bella corriendo con Edward, Emmett y Alice mientras que sus padres los miraban congelados en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Bella? —susurró Esme ahogando un grito.

El pequeño cuerpo de la niña se congeló como si su nombre hubiera sido gritado y se volvió a ver a sus padres, con sus ojos inundados de miedo, a la espera de lo peor.

* * *

Último capítulo beteado y publicado. Veritoxs, ¡Te admiro! Yo ya estoy cansada de estar re-publicando los capítulos beteados, no me imagino lo que será estar corrigiéndolos. Así que muchísimas gracias una vez más por ser mi Beta, por ser tan eficiente y tan linda como persona.

Mis pequeñas tengo nuevos avisos, ¡Claro que sí! Pero ya que está arreglado el capítulo no lo arruinaré con una nota del tamaño del capítulo.. así que mejor pasen a visitar mi blog, las noticias y demás están publicadas ahí.

Blog: _www. fantasmesdecristal. blogspot. mx_

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

__Las ama, agradece el infinito, inmenso y gran apoyo que le dan...

Alessa*~


End file.
